The Almighty Justice League
The Almighty Justice League is a comic book series being published by DC Comics. Premise ' Set in the early 2000s, six superheroes (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash and Aquaman) formed together as the Justice League where they fight against numerous potential threats while getting to know each other and working together as a team. '''Characters ' 'Main Heroes ' 'Justice League ' 'Founding Members ' * '''Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El: One of the founding members of the Justice League, the last son of the dying planet Krypton who was found and raise by childless framer couple Jonathan and Martha Kent where he soon than grew up and become one of the Earth's greatest heroes where most peoples look up to him. ** Appearance: Based on Christopher Reeves's character from the Richard Donner's Superman film series. * Batman / Bruce Wayne: One of the founding member of the Justice League, the CEO of Wayne Industries who become a bat-themed vigilante after his parents were both shot down by Joe Chill where he than train himself, but not as the Dark Knight, but also as a shrewd businessman. He also serve as second-in-command the team. ** Appearance: His civilian appearance as the same as in The Batman. His Batman attire is based on the Batman: Earth One suit, but with white eye lenses. * Wonder Woman / Diana Prince / Princess Diana: One of the founding members of the Justice League, the young demi-goddess daughter of God of Thunder Zeus and queen of Themyscira Hippolyta who train her whole life to be the next ruler of the Amazons and, due to her being part-God, has super strength, flight and durability. She than become a heroine after arriving to American, whom her sisters refer it as Men's World. ** Appearance: Based on Gal Gadot's character from the DC Extended Universe, but with black hair and cyan eyes. * Green Lantern / Hal Jordan: One of the co-founding members of the Justice League, a young Air Force testing pilot who was given a Green Lantern ring, which allow him to create energy constructs, from dying Green Lantern Corps member Abin Sur where he become both a member of the Green Lantern Corps and one of Earth's greatest heroes. He also good friend with the Flash. ** Appearance: Same as in the comics, but with both his gloves and boots are both instead color black. * Flash / Barry Allen: One of the co-founding members of the Justice League, an young crime scene investigator who get struck by lighting while working on a investigation where he gain superhuman speed and become a superhero after being inspires by Superman's heroics. He also good friend with Green Lantern. ** Appearance: Based on Grant Gustin's character from the 2014 The Flash television series, but wearing the same outfit from the 1990 The Flash television series. * Aquaman / Arthur Curry / Orin: One of the co-founding members of the Justice League, the king of Atlantis and the half-human, half-Atlantean son of fisherman Thomas Curry and Atlantean queen Atlanna. TBD ** Appearance: Based on Jason Momoa's character from the DC Extended Universe, but with blonde hair and blonde beard. Additional Members ''' * '''Martian Manhunter / Detective John Jones / J'onn J'onzz: An green Martian who TBD. ** Appearance: Same as in the comics, but with blue handless gloves and footless boot socks while his true form has seven fingers and six toes. His civilian attire is similar to Phil Morris' character from Smallville, but with an short beard and have cyan eyes. * * * Supporting Characters ' '''Teen Titans ' * '''Robin / Richard "Dick" Grayson: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Young Justice, but with the gloves and boots are instead colored green and his hairstyle is based on the same hairstyle from Teen Titans. * Wonder Girl / Donna Troy: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics, but with fingerless gloves, a one piece leotard with a mid length skirt and mouth and hair left visible in the mask. * Kid Flash / Wally West: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Young Justice, but with white lenses. * Speedy / Roy Harper: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Teen Titans: The Judas Contract. * Aqualad / Garth: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Teen Titans. * Miss Martian / Megan Morse / M'gann M'orzz: ** Appearance: Based on her appearance from Young Justice (season 1-2). * Justice Society ''' * '''Flash / Jay Garrick: ** Appearance: Based on John Wesley Shipp's character from The Flash. * Green Lantern / Alan Scott: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * S.T.R.I.P.E. / Pat Dugan: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Wildcat / Ted Grant: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * Sandman / Sandy Hawkins: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Starman / Jack Knight: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Hourman / Rick Tyler: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. Legion of Super-Heroes ''' * '''Brainaic 5 / Querl Dox: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Legion of Super Heroes. * Cosmic Boy / Rokk Krinn: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Legion of Super Heroes. * Saturn Girl / Imra Ardeen: ** Appearance: Based on her appearance from Legion of Super Heroes. * Lighting Lad / Garth Ranzz: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Legion of Super Heroes. * Bouncing Boy / Chuck Taine: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Legion of Super Heroes. * Phantom Girl / Tinya Wazzo: ** Appearance: Based on her appearance from Legion of Super Heroes. * Triplicate Girl / Luornu Durgo: ** Appearance: Based on her appearance from Legion of Super Heroes. * Blok: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. New Gods ''' * '''Highfather / Izaya the Inheritor: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Mr. Miracle / Scott Free: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Big Barda / Barda Free: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Orion: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Young Justice: Outsiders. * Bekka: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Forager: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Young Justice: Outsiders. * Lightray / Solis: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Takion / Joshua Saunders: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Forever People, consisting of: ** Infinity-Man: *** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Young Justice. *** Mark Moonrider: **** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Young Justice. *** Beautiful Dreamer: **** Appearance: Based on her appearance from Young Justice. *** Big Bear: **** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Young Justice. *** Serifan: **** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Young Justice. *** Vykin: **** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Young Justice. Individuals ''' * '''Lois Lane: ** Appearance: Based on her appearance from the DC Animated Universe. * Jimmy Olsen: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from the DC Animated Universe. * Perry White: ** Appearance: Based on Laurence Fishburne's character from the DC Extended Universe. * Jonathan Kent: ** Appearance: Based on Glenn Ford's character from the 1978 Superman movie. * Martha Kent: ** Appearance: Based on Phyllis Thaxter's character from the 1978 Superman movie. * Supergirl / Linda Danvers / Kara Zor-El: ** Appearance: A pre-adult variant of Melissa Benoist's character from the 2015 Supergirl ''television series. * '''Alfred Pennyworth': ** Appearance: Based on Jeremy Irons' character from the DC Extended Universe. * Commissioner James Gordon: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from The Batman. * Batgirl / Barbara Gordon: ** Appearance: * Detective Harvey Bullock: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Batman: Earth One. * Detective Renee Montoya: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Queen Hippolyta: The queen of Themyscira and mother of Wonder Woman TBD ** Appearance: Based on Cloris Leachman's character from The New Original Wonder Woman television movie. * Steve Trevor: ** Appearance: Based on Chris Pine's character from Wonder Woman. * Artemis: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Green Lantern / John Stewart: a member of the Green Lantern Corps ** Appearance: Same as in the comics, but with both the glove and boots being both colored green. * Carol Ferris: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Iris West: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Detective Joseph "Joe" West: Iris' step-father and an police detective who works at the Central City Police Department and is Barry's mentor/father-figure who TBD. ** Appearance: Based on Jesse L. Martin's character from the 2014 The Flash television series. * Mera: ** Appearance: Based on Amber Heard's character from the DC Extended Universe. * Thomas Curry: Aquaman's human father and a lighthouse watcher TBD ** Appearance: Based on Temuera Morrison's character from Aquaman. * Atlanna: Aquaman's Atlantean mtoher and the queen of Atlantis ** Appearance: Based on Nicole Kidman's character from Aquaman. * Nuidis Vulko: ** Appearance: Based on Willem Dafoe's character from Aquaman. * * * * * * * * Villains ' '''Individuals ' * '''Starro: An intelligent one-eyed alien-like lifeform who resembling a giant starfish with the ability of creating million duplicates of itself and attached to the faces of its victims and rendered them under it mental control, it also has telepathic communication, as well. It is responsible for the foundation of the Justice League during it first encounter with the heroes. ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Vandal Savages: A immortal caveman who gain immortality TBD. ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Young Justice. * Mask / Nina Close: A gun-wielding masked villainess who ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Human Flame / Michael Miller: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Dr. Thaddeus Sivana: ** Appearance: Based on Mark Strong's character from Shazam!. * * * * * Apokolips ''' * '''Darkseid / Uxas: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from the Justice League: Unlimited ''episode, "''Destroyer". * Kalibak: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Steppenwolf: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Grail: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Mantis: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Kanto: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Desaad: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Granny Goodness: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. ** Female Furies, consisting of: *** Bernadeth: **** Appearance: Same as in the comics. *** Stompa: **** Appearance: Same as in the comics. *** Mad Harriet: **** Appearance: Same as in the comics. *** Gilotina: **** Appearance: Same as in the comics. *** Lashina: **** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Parademons: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. Injustice League ''' * '''Lex Luthor: The sociopathic CEO of LexCorp and Superman's arch-enemy who grow a ** Appearance: Based on Jon Cryer's character from the 2015 Supergirl tv series, minus the beard. * Joker: The Clown Prince of Crimes and Batman's arch-enemy ** Appearance: Based on Heath Ledger's character from The Dark Knight. ** Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel: *** Appearance: * Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah: ** Appearance: Based on her appearance from Injustice 2, but wear the same suit from Justice League Adventures: Trapped in Time. * Thaal Sinestro: ** Appearance: Same as in the comics, but with the gloves and boots are both colored yellow. * Gorilla Grodd: ** Appearance: Based on David Sobolov's character from the 2014 The Flash ''television series. * '''David Hyde/Black Manta': ** Appearance: Based on Yahya Abdul-Mateen II's character from Aquaman. * Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Justice League: Doom. Injustice Society ' * '''Suicide Squad ' * 'Crime Syndicate ' * '''Ultraman / Kal-II: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Justice League: Crisis of Two Earths, but with "U" symbol is based on the Earth-3's version of Ultraman. * Owman / Thomas Wayne II: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Justice League: Crisis of Two Earths. * Superwoman / Lois Lane / Diana: ** Appearance: Based on her appearance from Justice League: Crisis of Two Earths, but with a cape and fingerless gloves. * Power Ring / Joseph Harolds: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Justice League: Crisis of Two Earths, but with the hair instead color brown. * Johnny Quick / Johnny Chambers: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Justice League: Crisis of Two Earths. * Sea King: ** Appearance: * White Martian / J'edd J'arkus: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Justice League: Crisis of Two Earths. Rogues ''' * '''Captain Cold / Leonard Snart: ** Appearance: Based on Wentworth Miller's character from the Arrowverse universe. His Captain Cold attire is the same from the comics. * Heat Wave / Mick Rory: ** Appearance: Based on Dominic Purcell's character from the Arrowverse universe. His Heat Wave attire is the same from the comics. * Golden Glider / Lisa Snart: ** Appearance: Based on Peyton List's character from the 2014 The Flash ''television series. Her Golden Glider attire is the same from the comics. * '''Trickster / James Jesse': ** Appearance: Based on Mark Hamill's character from the 1990 The Flash television series. * Captain Boomerang / George Harkness: ** Appearance: Based on Nick E. Tarabay's character from the Arrowverse ''universe. His Captain Boomerang attire is the same from the comics. * '''Weather Wizard / Mark Wardon': ** Appearance: Based on Liam McIntyre's character from the 2014 The Flash ''television series. His Weather Wizard attire is based on the New 52's Weather Wizard's suit, but wearing a short mask. * '''Pied Piper / Hartlet Rathaway': ** Appearance: Based on Andy Mientus' character from the 2014 The Flash ''television series. His Pied Piper attire is the same from the New 52 ''The Flash comics. * Mirror Master / Sam McCulloch: An Scottish-American terrorist ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Justice League: Doom. Royal Flush Gang ''' * '''King: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Batman Beyond. * Queen: ** Appearance: Based on her appearance from Batman Beyond. * Jack: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Batman Beyond. * Ten: ** Appearance: Based on her appearance from Batman Beyond. * Ace: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Batman Beyond. 'Intergang ' * 'Fatal Five ' * 'Issues ' 'Main Issues ' # A Day in the Life with the Man of Steel! - While juggling of working at the Daily Planet, hanging with Jimmy Olsen and struggling of telling Lois of how he feels about her. Clark Kent, as Superman, goes against an upgraded Metallo, who was sent by Intergang leader Bruno Manheimm. # I Am the Night, Part 1 - As Bruce Wayne starting out his second year as Gotham's Dark Knight, he and James Gordon set out of stopping Black Mask and Carmine Faclone of causing a huge gang war in the heart of Gotham City. While that, James start becoming the new police commissioner after Gillian B. Loeb retires where his daughter Barbara Gordon TBD. # I Am the Night, Part 2 - TBD # Something Very Wonderful - Upon of arriving at Men's World, Amazonian Princess Diana struggling of finding her place in Men's World while she, as Wonder Woman, come face-to-face with an masked gun-wielding criminal know as the Mask. # World's Finest, Part 1 - TBD # World's Finest, Part 2 - TBD # World's Finest, Part 3 ''- TBD # ''United the Trinity, Part 1 - TBD # United the Trinity, Part 2 - TBD # United the Trinity, Part 3 - TBD # Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Might!, Part 1 - TBD # Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Might!, Part 2 - TBD # Fastest Man Alive, Part 1 - TBD # Fastest Man Alive, Part 2 - TBD # Aquaman Begins, Part 1 - TBD # Aquaman Begins, Part 2 - TBD # Aquaman Begins, Part 3 - TBD # And Justice for All, Part 1 - TBD # And Justice for All, Part 2 - TBD # Team Dynamics, Part 1 - TBD # Team Dynamics, Part 2 - TBD # Team Dynamics, Part 3 - TBD # Who is John Jones? - TBD # Invasion, Part 1 - TBD # Invasion, Part 2 - TBD # Invasion, Part 3 - TBD # Invasion, Part 4 - TBD # Invasion, Part 5 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Annual(s) ' # # # 'Trivia ' *This comic series take several elements not only the Justice League/''Justice League: Unlimited'' cartoon series, but taking elements from the Post-Crisis Justice League comics, the New 52 Justice League comics, the DC Rebirth Justice League comics, TBD * Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic Book series Category:T-Rated comics Category:Justice League Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero comics